Student Council
|anime=Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc #07 |game_debut=''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime_debut= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #07 |manga_debut= |novel_debut= Danganronpa Zero }} The Student Council was an organization created by the Main Course students of Hope's Peak Academy. The last known Student Council's members were killed during the first mutual killing game known as The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, except for Sōshun Murasame, who was badly wounded in the incident and a month later murdered by Yasuke Matsuda to protect Junko Enoshima, the culprit behind the incident. Izuru Kamukura was blamed and believed to be the culprit who killed the whole Student Council, despite only killing one of them indirectly as self-defense. Junko spread rumors and also revealed that Izuru is the school's experiment, causing a riot known as the Parade, which eventually lead to the worldwide Tragedy. Known Members Aiko Umesawa Asukasei Hino Daiki Kubo Karen Kisaragi Kiriko Nishizawa Kotomi Ikuta Ryōta Someya Shōji Yokō Sōshun Murasame Sōsuke Ichino Suzuko Kashiki Tarō Kurosaki Tomohiko Gōryoku Tsubasa Kamii Kyosuke Munakata The Madarai Brothers The Madarai Brothers are considered unofficial members of the Student Council. Description Prior to The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy Not much was known about other Student Councils before The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, except that one of them was led by Kyosuke Munakata before his graduation. The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy The Student Council was sent a threatening, unknown video by Junko Enoshima, instructing them to meet in a classroom. Junko and Mukuro Ikusaba order them to kill each other, with the latter shooting a council member in the head to prove their seriousness. In addition, the two masterminds provided the students with incentives, which none, except Karen Kisaragi, bothered to touch. Sōshun Murasame successfully calmed the council down for a short time until Ryota Someya was stabbed through the heart by Karen, who's incentive informed her that her mother was dead (although it's heavily implied these motives contained false information). Due to Karen's outburst, the council started killing to defend themselves, murdering everyone in sight. Sōshun managed to escape, although not without injuries, and suffered a blow to the head. The whole student council (with the exception of Sōshun) was killed in minutes, with the last student being killed indirectly by Izuru Kamukura in an act of self-defense. These actions allowed Junko to frame Izuru as the mastermind behind the event. Post-Tragedy Sōshun, the council's remaining survivor, was the only one who knew of Junko's part in the student council's deaths. However, the experience and the blow to the head he had suffered had completely traumatized him, and he was left in an unresponsive state similar to coma. He received treatment from the school doctor, but it didn't seem to help. A month later, Sōshun was met by the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke Matsuda. Yasuke attempted to get information out of Sōshun, questioning him on the incident. Sōshun finally became responsive, claiming that he has only been acting, but his state remained unstable and a bit aggressive. Sōshun answered some of the questions, but then raged at the mention of Junko's name, seemingly losing any sanity he had left. Yasuke is then forced to kill him in order to protect Junko, who was his childhood friend. Later, Sōshun's murder was framed as a suicide. References Navigation ru:Студенческий Совет Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa Zero Characters Category:Student Council Members